Petit One Shot
by jane9699
Summary: Cet OS évoque des personnages oubliés d'Amazing Spiderman, et dont on ne parle pas. Il se base sur la saga avec Andrew Garfield et Emma Stone.


_Un père courageux_

Un simple grutier dont on ne connait même pas le nom. Un père admiratif de Spiderman parce qu'il a sauvé son petit garçon. Qui lui a rendu la pareille en lui permettant de rejoindre la Tour Oscorp alors que New York est dans une situation désespérée, demandant à tous les grutiers de la 6e avenue de réunir les grues en un point afin de lui permettre de s'y accrocher et de monter sur le haut de la tour, blessé.

Il n'y a sûrement pas grand chose à dire, pas de grand discours à proclamer. Simplement dire que cet homme a été courageux à la hauteur de ses moyens. Et que c'est beau. Et que c'est suffisant pour susciter l'admiration, pour le respecter.

Est ce que nous, on ferait vraiment pareil?Est ce qu'on fait pareil au quotidien ?

 _Flash Thompson_

Flash était le stéréotype de la petite brute lycéenne. Doué en sport, admiré, entouré, craint, il faisait de Peter sa victime personnelle, aimant maltraiter ce jeune homme solitaire et silencieux.

Mais les événements ont fait changer mort de l'oncle de Peter. Celle du père de Gwen. Il a alors compris que certaines choses étaient trop graves pour se moquer. Que certaines choses faisaient vraiment souffrir les gens. Il a éprouvé de la tristesse, de la pitié. Pour ce type qu'il méprisait, à qui il n'a en fait rien à reprocher, c'était juste amusant de se moquer, de le maltraiter, d'être le plus fort.

Il a aussi pitié de Gwen, cette magnifique jeune fille qu'il aime en secret sans savoir comment se comporter avec elle. Elle est tellement plus intelligente que lui...Flash est peut-être la star de l'école mais cela n'est pas éternel, il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction de ses « amis » lorsqu'il a été humilié par Parker dans la salle de basket, celui-ci ne faisant que se venger des coups qu'il a pris. Flash ne connait pas la vraie amitié ni le vrai amour, il est victime de son manque d'intelligence et de son attitude de caid. Le sport ne fait pas tout mais c'est la seule chose dans laquelle il excelle. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Gwen l'aide à faire ses devoirs.

Les évènements dont il a eu vent sont évidemment dramatiques mais Flash en a eu besoin pour évoluer et comprendre le vrai sens de la vie. Il a compris que l'important n'est pas d'être le plus fort, ça c'est pour les prétentieux qui veulent conquérir le monde. Non ce qui compte c'est d'être entouré et besoin d'une cour quand on a des proches à laquelle on tient.

Qui sait peut-être que ça lui arrivera à lui aussi ?

 _Le Docteur Connors_

Le Docteur Connors voulait seulement être comme tout le monde, avoir un corps en bonne santé et constitué de tous ses 'un pour s'occuper de lui, être auprès de lui. Mais cela ne s'était jamais fait. Qui voudrait d'un infirme?C'était triste mais la vie lui avait montré que c'était vrai.

Rencontrer Peter, le fils de son meilleur ami et collaborateur avait été un choc. Perturbé par la disparition de son ami et de sa femme, touché par l'incompréhension, il avait coupé les ponts avec la famille Parker. Voir leur fils sur le perron de sa porte et lui révélant son identité avait donc été un choc mais aussi une joie. Le jeune homme était excellent en science, lui permettant de découvrir l'équation manquante à la formule de guérison des membres, animaux ou humains, qu'il cherchait depuis des années, pour aider les infirmes... Et lui même, faire repousser son bras perdu depuis tant d'années.

La désillusion avait été violente, la formule le transformant en lézard vert et menaçant aux intentions en apparence pacifiques, sauver des gens en réalité meurtrières, le docteur ne contrôlant pas ses actions. C'était cette chose à l'intérieur de lui qui le faisait pour lui, parlant dans sa tête et le rendant fou à chaque instant.

Il était condamné à passer le reste de ses jours en prison, à ressasser ce qu'il avait fait. Le Capitaine Stacy était mort à cause de avait seulement voulu se soigner et voilà le résultat. Et cet homme qui ne cessait de le hanter dans sa cellule pour ensuite disparaître...

 _Mary_

Elle était condamné à vivre sans son mari désormais. Elle devait veiller sur Peter. Peter qui se mettait en danger sans cesse sans lui dire de quoi il en retournait. Peter qu'elle avait prévenu que les secrets se retourneraient contre lui. Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle avait raison...

 _Ben_

Le seul homme de référence dans la vie de Peter. Son père adoptif. Sonvrai père au quotidien. Un homme de valeurs et de conviction qui l'avait toujours soutenu et à qui il avait toujours dit la vérité.

Les deux s'aimaient tellement c'était une évidence et ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes juste avant la mort de Ben, pour une dispute stupide et qui avait réveillé de vieux souvenirs et de la rancoeur. Dispute qui n'avait pas empêché Ben d'aller chercher son neveu, le soir dans la rue parce que celui-ci sous le choc s'était enfui. Peter ne se pardonnerait sûrement jamais son comportement. Mais si Ben était vivant, il était fort probable qu'il serait celui qui lui en voudrait le moins...Parce que les parents adoptifs de Peter n'étaient pas des gens rancuniers. Et qu'ils avaient fait de Peter quelqu'un de bien.

 _Gwen_

On pouvait la considérer comme une rat de bibliothèque, la petite étudiante arrogante fille du chef de la police de New York. Mais c'était mal juger Gwen Stacy que de dire et penser cela.

Gwen Stacy était brillante, certes. Mais ce n'était pas un mal. Elle était obstinée, travailleuse, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et ses résultats étaient dûs à sa détermination et à son travail sans relâche.

Son maitre de stage lui avait remis une lettre de recommandation qui lui ouvrait les portes des meilleures entreprises de recherches scientifiques...Il fallait espèrer que la folie subite du Docteur Connors ne ruinerait pas tous ses efforts...Si tel était le cas, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle continuerait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Gwen aimait sa famille et admirait son père pour son engagement. Elle avait toujours peur de le perdre, luttant contre cette angoisse jour après jour, comme elle l'avait confié à Peter.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d' amis. Sa soif de savoir et son caractère sérieux n'encourageait pas vraiment les gens à venir la voir et elle n'en était pas vraiment malheureuse, elle avait toujours été plus concentrée sur son travail que sur le reste. Les imbécilités des gens de son âge ne l'intéressaient pas. Et puis elle avait rencontré Peter.

Elle le trouvait gentil, intelligent, calme, drôle. Les conversations avec lui étaient intéressantes, il était mignon quand il était gêné face à elle (elle n'était pas vraiment mieux).Elle apprenait à le connaître avec le temps et savoir qu'il avait perdu son oncle la déchirait. Elle admirait ce qu'il faisait en temps que Spiderman, même si cela l'angoissait encore plus. Elle avait désormais deux personnes qu'elle voulait retrouver plus que tout.

Elle l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait lors de ses combats même si cela mettait en danger. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, jamais.

Même pas d'avoir perdu son père à cause de son combat contre Connors. En revanche, s'il y a une chose qui la blessait, c'était son absence à l'enterrement de son père ?Pourquoi? C'était lâche. Gwen ne comprenait pas.

Elle avait fini par réaliser que son père avait demandé à Peter de s'éloigner d'elle lorsqu'il avait rompu avec elle. Elle était partie seule sous la pluie après sa conversation avec le jeune homme. Et lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré : »Moi, c'est les promesses que je préfère... », elle avait repris espoir. Mais pour combien de temps ?

 _Peter_

Peter avait toujours rêvé de connaître ses parents, de faire quelque chose de bien. Il ne se considérait pas comme grand chose, lui le gamin maltraité par Flash et amoureux d'une fille à qui il n'avait jamais parlé. Pathétique.

Il avait vu donc vu en sa transformation en Spiderman l'occasion de devenir plus fort et de devenir quelqu'un qui comptait, il voyait là l'occasion de faire le bien. Il avait développé ses nouvelles capacités seul, il s'était entrainé.

Cela lui permettait d'oublier ses fautes et ses erreurs.

La mort de son oncle. Dont il tentait de retrouver le meurtrier sans succès.

L'inquiétude persistante de sa tante et de Gwen.

La transformation du docteur Connors en un monstre. Il avait seulement voulu l'aider. Comment aurait t'il pu deviner ?

Mais son nouveau statut avait un prix, ses proches et les proches de ses proches étaient en danger. Et le père de Gwen était mort pour l'aider. Encore quelqu'un qui avait subi sa proximité.

Le Capitaine Stacy l'avait supplié d'éloigner Gwen de tout cela. Il avait donc rompu, honteux de sa mort et de la perte que sa petite amie avait subie par sa faute. Il avait supporté ses larmes et son incompréhension. Il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre.

Les mots indignés de sa tante l'avait fait changer d'avis.

« Peter Parker!Tu es une bonne personne. Si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec ça il n'a qu'à venir me voir. »

Et sa tante était partie avec un petit sourire en coin, elle qui ne cessait jamais de le soutenir malgré ses silences et son agressivité.

Alors il avait fait comprendre à Gwen qu'il voulait leur redonner une chance.

« Moi, c'est les promesses que je préfère. »

Il voulait être avec elle, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Si seulement il avait su où cela allait le mener...


End file.
